Entity 91 101
1st sighting: 11/9/11 I loaded a plane crash survival map to create a minecraft plane crash survival series on youtube. In the first 10 mins, i notice arrows coming out of nowhere, blood on sheeps, eyes glouging out of pigs and cows. In my 1st night, the arrows that shot are now brighten than sparked to create fire that was created by another player but multiplayer is turned off but it somehow still on by the time you read this. It says Entity 91101 that i decoded into amarican date to 9/11/2001. I put the name to Entity 91101 sightings and I saw a player. I got word from notch but notch got the same thing and he don't know how to fix this bug. I'll keep you updated from the entire creepypasta. 2nd Sighting: 1/1/12 I load up a newer world and I look around my player and I found blood, chicken feed on corpses and the weather is stormy. I tried to move my player but no response, i disided to delete my world but it don't let me. Lots of deleting later until an jumpscare just ram into my face and it was deleted. I Exit minecraft and the minecraft forms crash due to lot of requests. I tell the police that tell mojang to fix it and help from fellow hackers to take down the entity. I discover that he or she has died in the 9/11 attacks. I created a virus but it take lots of time until it's complete in 2050. I'll write every note as it breaks. 3rd Sighting: 5/6/13 Me and notch desided to revisit minecraft to hunt 91101 to prove theres no entity. Mins later, we found him but he eats chickens and poop out bones with blood on it. Notch attacks him but 'He' kill him and I Dissconect the server quickly. A message says "You're Next!" and I exit the game. The complection of the virus is in 2 years and i try and try to boost it. The forms are returned and notch has died in real life as in result in game to real life death. Jeb was now the new boss but one week ago, he killed by 'Him'. 4th and final Sighting: 30/10/2013 I learned from notch and jeb before notch's death. God is all over us all. I Know entity 911 01's true name was a -- and he was responsible or the --------- He kill my friends, my family and -- mates. His true name was ---- ----- I KILL THEM, I KILL THEM ALL. TRY TO HELP, LAST POST ON THE POST. GOD SPEED! I AM GOD!!!!!!!!!! Note from U.S Government "Dear all people of amarica and the world. As war raging on and on, we trying to destroy the Entity and we failed. The message was scraped, We going to rewote it saying like this 'I learned from notch and jeb before notch's death. God is all over all. I know entity 91101's true was a he and he was responsible for killings. He kill my friends, my family and my mates. His true name was Alex from target. I KILL THEM, I KILL THEM ALL. TRY TO HELP, LAST POST ON THE POST. GOD SPEED! I AM GOD!!!!!!!!!!' it was the original message was rebuild, good luck to you all." Message Ended. Ending Alex grasby has died in 30.10.2013. Notch has died on 25.5.2013 and one day later, Jeb. Mojang and EA disided to destroy the entity but it's falled. The australian government has tried to delete the entity but somewhat has returned to the game. In 14.4.14, the entity virus has attack all gaming servers across the world. In 15.5.15, he removed and he died on that day. All games have damaged and was repared within weeks. Years on, the war was over, the 911 tribute to alan wake was masive. The ones has died before the 15.5.15 was dissasterous. 1 billion gamers died until that day. Alex grasby story help us to recover and the events thats evolve in. Good luck and god speed. Australian Government. 1.6.15. Category:Long Trollpastas